Various attempts have been made in the prior art to develop a wheel chair which enabled the user of the wheel chair to use a toilet without being moved from the wheel chair. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,061,368 and 2,086,550 are illustrative of wheel chair constructions for this purpose. For various reasons, none of the prior art constructions have reached the marketplace to benefit the handicapped users of wheel chairs.